While many types of beverage holders are known, it would be desirable to have a beverage holder that would float in a body of water, such as a swimming pool, spa, or lake, and maintain a beverage in an upright position in order to prevent the beverage from spilling or being contaminated.
The present invention provides a beverage holder that maintains a beverage in an upright position in a body of water. It includes a receptacle to hold the beverage, a flotation member to provide buoyancy, and a stabilizer which projects downwardly from the receptacle to prevent the beverage holder from tipping over.